Cita con dos duelistas
by Sakuraby
Summary: Dos hermanas entran a concurso de una caja de cereal para tener una cita con los dos mejores duelistas de Japón. ¿Qué sucederá si combinamos a Yugi, Kaiba, y dos locas chicas adolescentes? Los duelistas se verán en una serie de divertidas aventuras.


El creador de Yu-Gi-Oh! Es Kazuki Takahashi, si me perteneciera ya hubiera raptado a Kaiba y vendido al mercado negro a Tristán y a Téa.

Cita con 2 duelistas.

1\. La Caja de Cereal.

Era un día soleado y una chica de ojos verdes estaba sentada en la orilla de la ventana de la sala. Había estado así por cerca de 1 hora, nada ni nadie la podría molestar en esos momentos. La chica era alta, no se parecía a su hermana, o al menos eso era lo que ella pensaba. Se llevaban sólo 3 años y siempre les decían que se parecían mucho, pero no se lo tomaban muy en serio. La menor tenía unos extraños ojos violetas y era menos alta que su hermana, lo que sí tenían en común era el cabello negro hasta la cintura, la esbelta silueta y la piel blanca.

-Tengo un gran problema –Dijo alguien interrumpiendo.

-Adiós a mi tranquilidad –dijo la chica quitándose de la ventana.

-Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor… -Rogaba una jovencita de apenas trece años de edad y de aspecto desesperado.

-He dicho que no ¿acaso no entiendes? No me pienso rebajar a tal grado, no pienso hacerlo y no insistas –Decía la mayor, ya harta de las súplicas de la otra.

-No me quieres… Vamos, no te cuesta nada, que sea mi regalo de navidad adelantado y no te vuelvo a molestar en lo que resta de mi vida

-¿Estás loca? Ya te adelante los regalos de navidad de los próximos 10 años y en cuanto a eso de que no te quiero… tienes razón.

-¡Buah! ¡Tienes que ayudarme! –Decía la pequeña con lágrimas falsas en sus ojos violeta mientras zarandeaba a la chica de al lado- Se supone que eres mi hermana mayor y debes ayudarme.

-Tú lo has dicho, soy tu hermana mayor y como tal debo mantener el odio entre las dos para que exista un lazo de hermandad… bueno, eso ni yo me lo creí, a lo que voy es ¿qué posibilidades hay de que ganemos? –Trataba de ponerse en pie otra vez- no deberías confiar en esa clase de concursos- explicaba mientras se sacudía su pantalón corto de mezclilla.

-¿Ganemos? Eso me suena a manada ¿Quién te dijo que te voy a convidar de mi premio?

-Mi pequeña hermana –La chica intentaba sonar amable- ¡Si yo contesto el estúpido cuestionario quiere decir que yo sería la que ganaría el premio! –Decía con un drástico cambio en el tono de su voz.

-Pero yo te di la idea –Mencionó sin inmutarse ante la voz de la ojiverde- Eso quiere decir que vamos 50 a 50, y no te queda otra opción más que ayudarme porque me debes una… ¿Recuerdas cuando llegaste a las 2 de la madrugada con un montón de maletas?

-Eso fue porque había regresado del campamento de la escuela.

-¿En serio? –Myra tronó lo dedos- Entonces ya no me debes ninguna… pero tienes que darme algo de ayuda.

-Como ya lo había dicho antes, estás loca… lo único que te debo es dar una paliza para que aprendas a respetar a tus mayores –La chica imita la voz de una anciana- Porque en mish tiemposh la juventud shi reshpetaba a losh mayoresh y no ahora como tú -Le da un zape a la niña- Todavía me acuerdo cuando ushabamosh CD'sh y no esha bashura de MP tresh que nada másh shirven para shacarle el dinero a losh jóvenesh de hoy…

-MP4, –corregía la niña- Mp4

-Cállate –Le decía mientras le metía otro zape- ¿Cuántash vechesh te he dicho que no debesh corregir a tush mayoresh? Contéshtame y no te quedesh callada, que pareche que te comió la lengua el ratón.

-¡Pues es que me dijiste que me callara! –Rezongaba la niña mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-No me reshongue sheñorita, que yo le puedo dechir z,z,z,z,z… -Fingía quedarse dormida de pie.

-Debí pedirle ayuda a mi mamá –Pensaba la jovencita de ojos violetas mientras se retiraba poco a poco del lugar en el que su hermana mayor se había "quedado dormida".

-¿A dónde cresh que vash? –Gritaba la ojiverde sobresaltando a su pequeña hermana –te ayudaré shólo porque shoy muy bondadosha y amable.

-¿En serio¡Si! Sabía que me ayudarías, pero sólo una condición…

-¿Y cuál esh?

-Que dejes de hablar como tarada.

-Hecho, ¿qué demonios tenemos que hacer?

-Solamente llenar un pequeño cuestionario de… -Se pone a contar las preguntas- De cómo 300 preguntas

-¿Qué? –Dice mientras se cae hacia atrás- ¡Ni creas que voy a contestar 300 preguntas de un cereal que ni me gusta! Ni siquiera contesté tantas preguntas para entrar a la Décimo Primer Concurso de Hacer Pasteles.

-Ese concurso ni siquiera existe, además con tu inteligencia podrás acabar esto en menos de 10 minutos –Alardeaba la ojos violeta con un tono sarcástico mientras jugueteaba con su blusa blanca.

-Sospecho que intentas hacerme creer que soy muy inteligente, y lo soy, y que no puedo resolver ese estúpido cuestionario y también noté por tu tono sarcástico que no confías en mí y que tratas de que crea que yo no crea que creo que puedo hacer este cuestionario y creo que yo ya no sé ni lo que creo y creo que esto se vuelve confuso ¿no lo crees? Y he de recordarte que no me gusta ese cereal.

-¿Eh? –Myra mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro para tratar de ordenar sus pensamientos- esta vez ni yo te entendí. Pero si mal no recuerdo a ti te encantaba este cereal cuando tenías mi edad y deja de llamarlo cereal, se escucha raro, mejor llámalo por su marca Barney flakes.

-Estás muy equivocada mi hermanita –Contestaba Akura mientras cerraba sus hermosos ojos verdes y se cruzaba de brazos- Yo ni siquiera tengo tu edad, el año que viene voy a cumplir 10 hermosas primaveras, por lo tanto yo soy la menor y tu eres la mayor… y ¡A mí NO me gusta el cereal del hijo gay de Godzila!

-Genial, ahora se quita la edad –Pensaba Myra mientras ponía cara de "Espero que ella sea la adoptada"– La última vez tenía 80 años y vivía sola en una montaña, al menos esto parece ser más real. ¡Deja de decir tonterías! –Gritaba la menor- yo soy el bebé de la familia y tú eres como… como… como la abuela.

-Mejor empezamos el cuestionario o sino te empezaré a ahorcar con mi cinturón. Abre la Biblia, eh… quiero decir abre el paquete de 300 preguntas y díctame la primera que estoy lista para contestar y enviarlas sólo para saber que no nos ganamos nada y que después de horas de arduo trabajo y dedicación tendremos que resignarnos a la triste pérdida, y tal vez nunca pero nunca de los nuncas de los nuncas jamás… nos recuperaremos, palabras sabias…

-Perdóname pero discúlpame pero no te escuché, es que fui por una navaja a mi habitación para abrir este paquetito de hojas – La chica cortaba uno de los lados del paquete- ¿Me decías algo?

-¡Bah! Te perdiste de mi discurso emotivo, pero ya no importa ¿Qué dice la primera pregunta? –Cuestiona la chica que anteriormente había tratado de fingir menos edad- Un momento… -La chica reflexiona- ¿Para qué demonios es este concurso? Porque sinceramente yo me quiero ganar un carro o ya de perdida una casa…

-Ya tenemos casa y el carro lo chocaste contra un árbol hace 3 semanas. Ahora tengo que tomar el autobús para llegar a la escuela.

-¡Hey! No fue mi culpa, ese árbol se me atravesó pero ya dime que se supone que vamos a ganar…

-Pues la caja dice que toda una semana con 2 duelistas famosos, el amargado de Seto Kaiba y el buen mozo de Yugi Moto -Suspiraba la menor a la vez que abrazaba la caja de los Barney flakes.

-¿Qué? Me tienes como loca resolviendo un estúpido cuestionario para que puedas salir con un sujeto que adivina la suerte con cartitas exóticas y lo peor de todo es que nadie sabe si vamos a ganar -Akura perseguía a Myra por toda la casa, tropezándose con cada jarrón y maceta que se encontraba- Además… –La chica se detiene en seco- Yo quería un carro.

Myra se cae a causa de la tontería que dijo su hermana

– ¡Ouch! Qué ranazo- Decía la jovencita para sí misma –Y no vuelvas a decir que mi adorado Yugi adivina la suerte él es uno de los mejores duelistas del mundo- La niña agitaba sus brazos en son de protesta.

-Está bien, está bien… Me retracto de lo dicho, pero por lo que más quieras ya hay que empezar por que si no lo hacemos ahora me voy a perder mi churro-novela de las 4 –acto seguido Akura llevaba a rastras a su hermanita hasta la habitación de la primera.

Estando a unos pasos de la habitación Akura lanza a Myra hasta la cama y le echa encima el paquete con las preguntas y la mayor se sienta enfrente de su computadora para comenzar a responder lo más rápido posible.

-Qué fastidio, el cacharro que tengo por computadora no enciende y yo que tengo prisa ¡VAMOS! Enciende o me voy a perder mi churro-novela –Akura movía desesperadamente el monitor y cambiaba cables a lo loco- Sabía que no debía entrar a la página "Le llenamos su computadora de virus punto com".

Eh… Aku… -llamaba Myra a lo que la mayor sólo gruñía un montón de groserías, haciendo caso omiso de la menor- ¡Akura! –Gritó la niña para que su hermana le hiciera caso- ¿No crees que ayudaría si la conectas a la electricidad? –Preguntaba con curiosidad mientras apuntaba con un dedo un cable.

-Eh… pues… me creerás que eso puede ayudar, es que quería saber si me estabas prestando atención –Se defendía Akura mientras colocaba una mano detrás de su cabeza- Muy bien… -Decía al estar conectando la computadora- ¡Listo! Ahora si, ¡a escribir!

-Primer pregunta: nombres –Leía la infante acostada boca arriba en una enorme cama.

-Esa es la sección de datos personales niña.

-Ah… Este… Tienes razón, bueno lo dejamos hasta lo último. Entonces paso a la segunda hoja… Esto es raro… mmmm…

-¡Deja de hacer como vaca y dicta! –Ordenó Akura.

-Deja de darme órdenes –La chica vuelve a mirar la pregunta- Es que… Suena raro… Adjunte fotos de las respetivas participantes.

-¡Ajá! –Akura se giró para ver a los ojos a su hermana- Eso quiere decir que si estamos feas no nos van a aceptar.

-¿Eso crees? –Preguntó la chica- Bueno, de cualquier forma yo quiero elegir las fotos que vamos a mandar.

-Eh… creo que no tienes ninguna en donde salgas en paños menores.

-Hazte a un lado intento fallido de hermana –Myra quitó a Akura de su lugar.

-Como quieras –Akura se dirigió a la puerta- Iré a comer algo en lo que haces eso.

Myra se quedó sola en la habitación, tratando de encontrar una foto en donde salieran ella y su hermana. La única foto que encontró de ellas dos juntas en la computadora fue de cuando fueron de vacaciones a la playa, lo cual no había sido hacía mucho, pero ellas dos en traje de baño sonaba desesperado. Decidió poner una foto que se habían tomado justo en la mañana para enviarla a su abuela, no estaban vestidas muy elegantemente pero serviría. Myra llevaba puesto un pantalón negro con una blusa blanca y unas sandalias en Y del mismo color, su cabello estaba en una cola de caballo cargado hacia el lado izquierdo, unos mechones salían del lado derecho. El estilo que Akura llevaba ese día se diferenciaba del de Myra, estando en casa se vestía muy informal, traía un short bastante corto de mezclilla y una blusa de tirantes de color negro, tenía puestas unas sandalias iguales a las de Myra sólo que en negro, su pelo estaba alborotado y suelto.

-Si no ganamos por nuestras respuestas… –Pensó la chica- ganaremos por las piernas de Akura.

-¿Terminaste? –Preguntó sin previo aviso la mayor- Porque ya no hay helado de chocolate y no quiero comer otra cosa.

-Sí –La chica cerró la imagen que tenía en la pantalla- En seguida te dicto las preguntas.

-Pero que sea rápido –Dijo Akura sentándose en el lugar en el que estaba su hermana.

-Ahora si, primer pregunta: "¿Quién crees que es el mejor duelista?" Esa pregunta está fácil…

-Kaiba…

-Yugi…

Dijeron al unísono Akura y Myra, respectivamente, y con miradas que podrían asustar a cualquiera que pasara por ahí.

-Kaiba –Repetía la adolescente de 16 años y de ojos verdes.

-Yugi –Rezongaba la niña que descansaba en la cama.

-Kaiba…

-Yugi…

-Kaiba…

-Yugi…

-Kaiba…

-Yugi…

Duraron cerca de 20 minutos discutiendo y no llegaban a un acuerdo.

-Kaiba…

-Yugi…

-Kaiba…

-Yugi…

-Kaiba…

-Yugi…

-¿Y si ponemos las respuestas de cada una? –Sugería la chica que estaba en pro de Seto Kaiba.

-Me parece bien. Entonces la siguiente pregunta es… -Dictaba la menor mientras su hermana anotaba las respuestas- "¿Qué carta de duelo de monstruos es la mejor?".

-El dragón blanco de ojos azules.

-El Mago oscuro.

Dijeron al mismo tiempo, justo como la vez anterior y provocando otra discusión.

-Ojos azules…

-Mago oscuro…

Esta vez duraron menos discutiendo, y eso porque Akura ya se había perdido su telenovela.

-Esto se vuelve complicado –Comentaba la más grande al mismo tiempo que amordazaba a su hermanita –Debería anotar las respuestas de las dos como hice en la pregunta pasada; sí, eso suena bien –Vuelve a su sitio en frente del teclado.

-Entonces dictaré la siguiente pregunta –Decía Myra liberándose de las ataduras que le puso su hermana- Mencione las cartas de dioses egipcios.

-Pregunta 103, si un tren viaja a una velocidad de 50 Km. Por hora y lleva 600 pasajeros a un lugar llamado Taiwán de Dios y además de eso hace una sola parada en donde bajan 644 personas y suben -456 pero a una de ellas se le olvidan 20 de sus 14 hijos y el tren es de color rosa… ¿cómo se llama la suegra de la hija del vecino del conductor que antiguamente sufrió de problemas circulatorios? –Acto seguido la niña de los ojos violeta toma una gran bocanada de aire y recuesta su cabeza sobre la almohada.

-¿Por qué sospecho que Seto Kaiba es el autor de tan rara pregunta?

-Pregunta 209, mencione todos los continentes, junto con sus provincias del país Africano –La chica se queda con cara de incógnita- ¿África es un país y tiene continentes? qué sorpresa, cuánto puede aprender uno de una caja de cereal –Mira la caja- ¡Un momento! Creí que el nombre era Barney flakes y en realidad es Dai Flakes, eso me pasa por usar lentes oscuros para leer.

-Pues no sé tú, pero en mi opinión este concurso está arreglado y no quieren que nadie gane. Aunque puede ser que me esté volviendo paranoica.

-Pregunta número… ya perdí la cuenta, mencione todas las cartas de la baraja de los siguientes duelistas: Yugi Moto, Seto Kaiba, Joey Wheler, Mai Valentine y Juan de la Cotona –La niña cierra los ojos por un momento para descansarlos, y para después alegar- ¿De dónde demonios vamos a saber las cartas de la tal Mai Valentine?

-Pero qué pregunta.

-Pregunta 300 y gracias a todos los santos la última ¿Cómo se llama la carta que puede fusionar a 2 monstruos para hacerlos más poderosos? –Se dibuja una sonrisa de alegría en la niña- Hasta que veo una pregunta normal, se llama carta fusionadora

-Eh… de hecho se llama p-o-l-i-m-e-r-i-z-a-c-i-ó-n, mi inculta hermana.

-¡Bah! El concepto es el mismo ¿O no? –La niña se levantaba de un brinco de la cama y se dirige a un lado de su hermana- ¿Y ahora a quién se las mandamos o qué?

-Y yo qué voy a saber, ni siquiera tengo noción del tiempo –Murmuraba Akura mientras babeaba el teclado, muerta de cansancio por haber por haber trabajado hasta tarde- busca en el Patito Flakes, ahí debe de decir…

-Eh… Si tal vez funcione, veamos –Toma la caja y empieza a leer- Aquí dice que se debe enviar a este correo electrónico con todos nuestros datos…

-Obvio, si no ¿Cómo nos avisan si por pura casualidad ganamos? -Decía con la cabeza recostada encima de su teclado.

-Perdón su majestad, es que como yo no sé tanto como usted… Espero que me disculpe -Toma la caja y le pega a la mayor- Tienes que anotar todo esto –Decía señalando un montón de datos.

-Está bien… -Refunfuñaba Akura- Nombre: no tengo idea, domicilio: calle falsa 123, fecha de nacimiento: nadie sabe y nadie supo, teléfono: asterisco no lo pondré, celular: mi mamá es tacaña y no me quiere comprar uno, edad: saca cuentas con nuestra fecha de nacimiento, estado civil: el concurso es sólo para personas solteras ¿o no? Sexo: mira las fotos y tú dime… y creo que eso es todo, ahora si… enviar –decía con voz triunfadora, a la vez que presionaba una tecla.

-Y seguro que de esta manera sí nos va a llegar el premio –Renegaba la pequeña Myra.

-¿Qué? De todas formas yo creo que estos concursitos sólo sirven para distraer a… -Cambia la forma de su voz- La chaviza, puesh en mish tiemposh noshotrosh teníamosh que mandar cartash para poder concurshar…

-¡No otra vez! –Myra corría para no oír a su hermana mayor.

Ya habían pasado cerca de 2 meses después de haber llenado las 300 preguntas y aún no se tenía alguna noticia respecto a las ganadoras del concurso. Myra revisaba el buzón de su casa día tras día, a lo que Akura siempre la sermoneaba porque el aviso llegaría vía Internet.

-Tienes un e-mail, tienes un e-mail –Decía una voz algo graciosa que salía de la computadora- Tienes un e-mail, tienes un e-mail –Insistía la voz mecanizada.

-Estúpida computadora… Sólo a mí se me ocurre dejarla prendida –Se quejaba una soñolienta chica con una pijama de color azul marino- Ya oí, no es necesario que sigas diciéndomelo… Que bien ahora le hablo a un pedazo de chatarra -Decía mientras se dejaba caer en la silla, haciéndola mover un poco por las llantitas que tenía.

-¿Qué pasa Aku? –Preguntaba una niña recargada en la puerta con los ojos entrecerrados y con una bata de dormir- ¿Por qué el escándalo?

-A alguien le pareció gracioso enviarme un e-mail a las 2 de la maña –Se quejaba la chica para después lanzar un gran bostezo –Sólo vuelve a dormir o mi mamá te matará si no te levantas temprano mañana.

-Está bien –Decía Myra mientras se retiraba hacia su habitación.

-En cuanto sepa quien fue el chistoso en despertarme le daré una paliza en su pequeño… -Nota algo raro en la pantalla- Un e-mail de Dai Flakes ¿Y esos quienes son?

-¿Dai flakes? –regresaba Myra a toda velocidad, empujando a su hermana de la silla para poder observar con sus propios ojos lo que su hermana había mencionado.

-¡Ouch! –Decía Akura ahora tirada en el suelo- Muchachita salvaje, nadie me respeta.

-Vamos, vamos, vamos… -Decía la niña desesperada por averiguar qué era lo que decía el mensaje- Me va a dar, me va a dar… -No podía pronunciar palabra.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué? –Repetía la mayor- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué pasa?

-Es lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida –Lloraba la niña.

-¿Por qué lloras? ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Por qué lloras? –Aku movía a su hermana de un lado para otro para que hablara.

-El mensaje es de Dai Flakes, eso quiere decir que ganamos.

-¿Lo leíste tan pronto?

-No –Akura se fue de espaladas- Es una corazonada.

-¡Nah! Seguro que es un aviso de de "suerte para la próxima".

-No creo… Será mejor que lo lea.

 _A las participantes y hermanas Akura y Myra Neville Daladier:_

 _Se les informa por medio de este mensaje que han sido las ganadoras del concurso creado por Dai Flakes. Dentro de tres días podrán disfrutar de una semana con Kaiba Seto y Moto Yugi. Un avión les estará esperando el próximo lunes a primera hora, en cuanto a los boletos y el transporte, un paquete las espera en la oficina postal, ello incluye el resto de las instrucciones y de los premios._

 _Agradecemos su participación, cooperación y apoyo para Dai Flakes Mexico Company._

 _ENTREGAR ESTA HOJA IMPRESA A LA OFICINA POSTAL._

-Ganamos –Dijo sin muchos ánimos -¡Ganamos! –La niña dio un brinco para quedar abrazada de la cabeza de la mayor, haciendo que ésta se cayera hacia atrás- ¡Si! Conoceré a Yugi -La chica sigue leyendo- aquí dice que el premio es para 2 personas, o sea que tú me vas a acompañar.

-Es obvio que el premio es para dos personas… Ni modo que el otro se quede haciendo mosca –La chica hace silencio unos segundos- Estás loca - Seguía tirada en el suelo –No pienso ir a esa estúpida cita con esos duelistas, ni por un millón de morlacos iría.

-Tú no sabes que es un morlaco -Respondía Myra.

-Tú tampoco –Le rezongaba Akura.

-Pero… ¡Tienes que ir conmigo o mi mamá nunca me dejará ir!

-No, no, no, no y no –Negaba también con la cabeza- Esta vez no me convencerás, ya me hiciste coco-wash una vez y no sucederá de nuevo…

-Atención pasajeros del vuelo 908 rumbo a Japón, les informamos que aterrizaremos en unos momentos más, por lo tanto les pedimos que se abrochen sus cinturones y a nombre de toda nuestra aerolínea esperamos que el vuelo haya sido de su agrado –Decía en varios idiomas una voz femenina y amable proveniente de la azafata con el cabello rubio y ondulado.


End file.
